O Começo
by Mizuketah
Summary: Na verdade, essa fic não tem nada a ver com as Tokyo Mew Mew. Não tem mesmo nada. Foi inventada por mim. E como não tinha nenhum sitio de jeito para colocar ela, deu-me na cabeça meter aqui. Me perdoem. Não tenho espaço para o resumo. Espero qe gostem.


**Heei people. (Mas qe raio, agora deu-me uma branca como se escreve 'pessoas' em inglês. xD Espero qe seja assim. Amén)  
**

** É a minha primeira fic. XD**

**Ahm.... Penso qe não pertence a nenhum anime/mangá. É uma historia inventada por mim.**

**Como não sabia qe titulo dar, escrevi apenas 'O Começo' .**

**Perdoem a minha lerdeza.**

**Ainda não sei como vou continuar essa story, mas espero receber reviews. Nem qe seja só uma.**

**Bem, como estou aqui a escrever coisas demasiado bestas, deixo vocês com a minha historia.**

**Ahm... Adeus e bom proveito (Mas qe raio?!)**

----------------------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------------

Era uma manha como as outras. Levantei-me da cama, e fui directa para a casa de banho, ainda com sono, tomar um belo duche.

Agora moro com o meu pai. Os meus pais divorciaram-se quando eu tinha catorze anos. Agora sou uma adolscente e continuo a ter catorze.

Moramos em Tokyo, capital de Japão.

Uma vida tipica, sem grandes acontecimentos.

Pus-me debaixo do chuveiro, e abri a torneira. A água quente comecou a molhar meu corpo sonolento. Estava a olhar para o fundo do banheiro, tentando lembrar-me do dia de ontem.

Virei-me para a frente, e a água, molhou-me a cara e o resto do corpo. Nem reagi. Estava a lembrar-me do dia, quando o meu pai tinha cometido aquele estupido erro e perdido a minha

mãe, para sempre.

Fechei a torneira, mas esta ficou a pingar. Fiquei na banheira, de pé, enrolada pelas minhas mãos, a protegerem-me do frio. Derepende, senti algo a cair-me sobre o rosto e rolar pela

minha face, ate se pendurar no meu queixo, e cair para o fundo da banheira branca, como a neve.

Mas não era lágrima, era a gota do chuveiro. Com um esforço, tentei chorar, mas lembrei-me que as lágrimas se tinham esgotado na infancia. Então, saí, e enrolei-me na minha toalha

cinzenta com riscas laranjas. Sai da casa de banho e dirigi-me para o meu quarto. Abri a minha porta, onde tinha um cartaz a dizer 'Quarto da Sara', e vi a luz da manha, a iluminar-me o

quarto. O meu quarto era grande. Pelo menos para mim chegava. No centro do quarto, estava uma cama de casal , mas não era muito grande. Podemos dizer media. Por cima estava um

grande cobertor laranja com vários pintainhos desenhados nele, que cobria perfeitamente a cama. Ao lado da cama, estavam duas pequenas mesas de cabeçeira, que tinham sido

decoradas por mim. Tinha lhes colado papeis com desenhos de pessegos. Afinal, adorava cor-de-laranja. Numa das mesas, tinha um pequeno candiero, que a sua volta, era coberto por

pequenas penas. Como sempre tinha o meu diário, e o despertador, que imitia um barulho muito irritante quando me acordava, pela manha. Na outra mesinha, tinha uma moldura com a

minha fotografia, e mesmo ao lado, a fotografia da minha melhor amiga. Ao pe das fotografias, tinha alguns livros e uma pequena garrafa de água. Ao lado da minha mesa de cabeçeira

esquerda, tinha um grande armário, que so tinha os lados pintados de laranja, a parte de frente era toda branca. Tinha um espelho pendurado nele, para me podes observar.

Pus-me a ver ao espelho e vi uma menina de cabelos castanhos, olhos de mel e um sorriso na cara dela. Tinha a face redonda e parecia feliz. Feliz...

A frente da minha cama, tinha uma pequena estante com a televisão. No canto do quarto, ao pe da janela, tinha a minha secretária. Era de vidro, toda limpa e organizada. Tinha um

computador portatil por cima dela, e pelos cantos, tinha os meus livros da escola e todo o material necessário, como lapis, canetas e por aí adiante.

A luz que me iluminava o quarto, vinha da minha varanda. Tinha cortinados brancos e finos. Eram quase transparentes, e adorava-os, pois flutuavam com grande leveza, por cada brisa

que entrasse no meu quarto.

O meu chão, estava aquecido pelo grande e macio tapete branco. Em cima do tapete, estavam imensos poufes, todos eles, com a sua cor; o branco, o laranja e o azul do mar.

Tinha acabado de observar o quadro que tinha pendurado na parede, em cima da cama. Era uma pintura estranha. Linhas curvas, pintadas de varias cores. Nunca entendi a arte.

Olhei para o meu relógio, que tinha marcado 8:34. Suspirei e aproximei-me do armario e tirei a roupa para hoje. Era a mesma de sempre. Um uniforme cinzento e vermelho escuro. Era um

vestido. Pus o meu perfume preferido, e desci, para a cozinha, para ir tomar o pequeno almoço com o meu pai.

-** Bom dia**- disse o meu pai assim que me viu entrar para a divisão mais grande

da casa.

- **Bom dia pai**.-disse eu enquanto ele me servia os ovos estrelados com bacon.

Pus sumo no meu copo, e comecei a comer.

-** Então, como é que vai o negocio ?** -perguntei eu levantando as sobrencelhas enquanto engolia um pouco de bacon.

-** Vai bem, hoje vou ter uma reunião. Vou ver se consigo fazer algo para melhorar a venda dos sabonetes.** -disse o meu pai, com o garfo na mão.

O resto da refeição foi feita em silêncio. Coloquei o prato na maquina de lavar, dei um beijo na testa do meu pai, e retirei-me para o meu quarto, para buscar a mala. Nunca fui muito ligada

ao meu pai. Morava-mos na mesma casa, mas falava-mos mesmo muito pouco. Um olá aqui e algumas perguntas tipicas que as pessoas fazem quando não têm nada para fazer da vida.

Peguei na mala roxa, onde continha os meus livros, fechei atrás de mim a porta da casa, e fui directa para a escola. Eram nove em ponto.

Enquando caminhava, retirei do meu bolso, um pequeno MP3 preto, e começei a ouvir musica.

Ainda faltava muito tempo para fazer dez horas, e eu estava sem pressa. Olhei para outro lado da rua, vi pessoas, a correrem de um lado para o outro, sem se preocuparem com aquilo

que está a sua volta.

Como sempre, estavam a correr de um lado para o outro, atropelando-se umas as outras, e sem se voltarem para tras, continuam o seu caminho, a sua vida, sem nada de novo.

Olhei para a estrada e vi pessoas, enfiadas nos seus carros, gritarem e apitarem para os carros da frente, para que conseguissem chegar ao trabalho ainda a tempo.

Continuei o meu caminho, normalente, com o meu MP3 nos ouvidos.

Pisquei os olhos rapidamente e pus-me a caminho da escola.

Cheguei a escola e guardei o MP3 na mala. Dirigi-me ao cacifo e encontrei Susie, minha colega.

Ela começou a falar de algo que nem percebi. Apenas disse que sim com cabeça, pois estava entretida com o meu cacifo.

Tirei os livros e fechei a porta. Começamos a subir as escadas, até que fomos parar a uma divisão, supostamente e nossa sala.

Olhei para a minha carteira. Estava vazia. Sentei-me a tirei os livros de quais presisava para a aula.

Percorri a divisão com os meus olhos.

As paredes eram brancas e só uma delas tinha um pequeno e redondo relogio.

As paredes brancas lembraram-me o dia, em qual estava num hospital, que iguamente tinha as paredes brancas. Alguns dias antes da separação.

O motivo de estar num hospital ?

Os meus pais.

Tinham sofrido um acidente.

O meu pai bebera demasiado naquele dia e decidiu dirigir na mesma. Com ele estava a minha mãe. Não estava bebeda e podia perfeitamente conduzir, mas não tinha carta. Também eu

estava com eles.

Então houve um acidente.

O carro bateu contra um poste.

Eu tinha desmaiado.

Felizmente todos nos sobrevivemos.

Passado alguns dias, os meus pais divorciaram-me. Eu sempre pensei que estas coisas demoram muito tempo, mas este foi o divorcio mais rapido da historia.

Para mim não havia pior dia. Pensava que nunca mais voltaria a sorrir. Enganei-me. Passado algum tempo, acalmei-me e retomei a minha vida normalmente. Mas agora sem a minha mãe

por perto e com um grande vazio no coração. Passou uma semana.

Uma semana.

-** Sara Tith** -ouvi a minha voz e olhei para a professora que estava zangada.

- **Sim Prof. Rall Thomson**- disse eu tirando os olhos da janela.

-** Queres ser tu a contar a emocionante aventura do Jack?**- perguntou ela rindo.

- **Não me parece...** - disse eu entre dentes, enquanto me levantava e dirigia para o quadro, esboçando um sorriso forçado.

E foi assim a aula.

Grande dia, estou fascinada.

Cheguei a casa e atirei a minha mala para bem longe, que foi parar bem ao fundo do corredor.

Aproximei-me até ao frigorifico e olhei para o calendário. Depois agarrei na caneta que estava pendurada e risquei mais um dia. Faltavam quinze dias para eu fazer anos.

Detesto esse dia. Desde sempre o detestei. Passou-me um arrepio frio e olhei para o relogio. Eram 12:30, hora do almoço. O meu estomago fez um sinal de protesto contra a fome, sorri

para mim, e fui buscar uma pizza congelada para o almoço.

Marquei o tempo e fui para a sala. Na mesa estava um bilhete do meu pai. Abri-o e li. Dizia ' Sara, hoje vou chegar tarde. Negicio. Beijos, Pai'

'Negocio?' pensei eu levantando uma sobrancelha. Ouvi o som do microondas e dirigi-me para a cozinha.

A refeição decorreu em silencio, só se ouvia o tic-tac do relogio da cozinha, do qual não retirei os meus olhos. Tinha essa mania. De olhar sempre para o relogio enquanto comia. Como se

esperasse algo...


End file.
